The Rise Of THe Walking Dead
by JEN4216
Summary: At a world meeting, everyone soon realizes something's wrong in Denmark (And everywhere else for that matter) Several of the countries decide to travel to the lower 48 to investigate. What they find is the end. It could be the end to all of mankind, and along with them, the countries? What can they do to stop the apocalypse? What can stop the rise of the Walking Dead?


A/N: RANDOM IDEA XD  
I wrote this like a month ago (The first 9 chapters anyway XD) on ONE Saturday, so yeah, cool XD  
Note this: What if the infection started all over the world at the same time?

I couldn't just have it in one without the others, so, it starts all places at once (Because I'm evil WHA HA HA!)

America: Alfred F. Jones  
England: Arthur Kirkland  
North Italy: Feliciano Vargas  
Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt  
France: Francis Bonnefoy  
Japan: Kiku Honda  
China: Yao Wang  
Canada: Matthew Williams  
Russia: Ivan Braginsky  
Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

SO, let's begin!

Alfred's P.O.V

I cough into my napkin, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Ever since I woke up this morning, I've felt like utter crap. To add onto it? Today's the meeting. With ALL the other countries So, that's not good. But at least it just seems to be a little cough. "Hey, Tony?" I ask my house friend, Tony the Alien, "What time is it?" He holds up a phone, showing I'm close to being late. "Crap, thanks." I jump up and head out.

I get to the meeting right on time, but to my surprise find a lot of people missing. I look around, finally seeing a familiar face that usually knows something of what's up. "Iggy?" I call, seeing him leaning against the wall. "Alfred? Oh, hello." he coughs. "Ha ha, you too?" I laugh with a cough. He sighs and says "This _isn't_ funny." "Oh, come on!" I say, but before I can continue, Francis joins us. "You both look like Caca." "Likewise, Un trou." I say. He smiles and nods, saying "Well, I wonder who else is under the weather." The three of us start to wander around the meeting.

We run into Kiku and Yao already sitting at the table, both of them look a little sick, but Yao looks the worst of everyone so far. "Hello, America-san." "What's up?" I ask, seeing Yao cough, "Any idea why everyone's sick?" "I have no idea." He slightly sighs, "But I do worry as to what could make us all sick without contact." "Perhaps it's just a bug?" Francis asks. "or Hay fever." I add. Iggy growls, "Wanker."

Quietly, I hear a noise from far away, "AaaaaaafffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" Suddenly Feliciano jumps onto me from behind. "Feliciano, back." The stern voice of Ludwig calls. I turn and say "Hey, Feliciano. You feelin' okay?" "Well... I don't think anyone's feeling too great..." he sighs. Ludwig, accompanied by his brother, Gilbert, say their hellos, then Ludwig says "Ve need to figure out vhat's happening. If it's effecting the eight of us, it must be effecting everyone." "Alright," Arthur says, "When we get Ivan here we can go over it. Yao?" he asks as Yao rubs his head, "Do you feel up to it?" He nods, but only lets out a small squeak of a moan.

"Hey look," Gilbert says, "Here comes tall, dark, and Russia now." Ivan, along with the timid Mathew, come up to the group. Ivan says, "Hello, comrades! You'll become one with Russia, da?" "Nein." Ludwig says, which Ivan says, "Da, I guess you couldn't handle cold parts." "BURN!" Gilbert yells then laughs, coughs in between.

"Umm, guys," Mathew asks, "What's happening?" "don't have a clue." I say, "But we're gonna find out." "I think we should stick together," Kiku says looking at Yao, "Just in case." "I agree," Francis says, "But where do we go?" I raise my eyebrow and say, "Well... I mean, I _do_ live closest, so..." Arthur sighs and says "Let's get this bloody over with."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WHAT UP Y'ALL? MY NEW BOOK IS HERE XD! And it gets a LOT better XDXDXDXD  
I'm so, so, soOoooooooooooooooooooo tired right now, I can't rant much (So I will asap XD) but, yeah, check out my other accounts and stuff! MORE TO COME! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR READING!

\- J


End file.
